maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Special Operations - Worth the Cost/Dialogues
Before Mission Dialogue Mission 1 Mission Start Deploy 1 Screen Text Some criminals are taking advantage of the chaos to rob a bank. Sounds like an easy job for Misty Knight. Deploy 2 Screen Text We've got some cultists about to overwhelm a response team. Miles is closest to help them out. Deploy 3 Screen Text Cultists have overtaken several streets and set up roadblocks. Get a Tactician out there to help create a plan. Deploy 4 Screen Text Send someone to help rescue some civilians in need. Deploy 5 Screen Text Professor X is having trouble with something, but he won't tell us what. Send a hero over to find out. Mini-Boss - Skirn Reveal Start Repeat Lose Complete Mini-Boss - Nerkkod Reveal Start Repeat Lose Complete Boss - Nul Reveal Start Repeat Lose Complete Mission Complete Mission 2 Mission Start Deploy 1 Screen Text Some demonically enhanced vampires are causing us problems, but we doubt they'll cause the same problems to Blade. Deploy 2 Screen Text A building full of civilians and demons is about to collapse from damage sustained in the earlier fights. Spitfire can get in, defeat the demons and save the civilians before it collapses. Deploy 3 Screen Text We appear to have accidentally discovered a Hellfire Club safehouse after chasing a horde of vampires into it. The results weren't pretty. Send an Infiltrator in to quietly avoid the confrontation and collect whatever they can find on the Hellfire Club. Deploy 4 Screen Text A local police station is having trouble sending out cars after a building collapsed on the road. Send a hero to clear the wreckage. Deploy 5 Screen Text We need a hero watching the skies for the rest of the Worthy. An untimely arrival could turn the tide. Mini-Boss - Angrir Reveal Start Repeat Lose Complete Mini-Boss - Subcinctus Lord Reveal Start Repeat Lose Complete Boss - Greithoth Reveal Start Repeat Lose Complete Mission Complete Mission 3 Mission Start Deploy 1 Screen Text Our forces are getting tired and the enemies seem to just keep coming... who better to inspire them then the God of War himself? Deploy 2 Screen Text General Ross is tired of beating down goons and wants a challenge. We're going to send him on a Worthy hunt. Deploy 3 Screen Text It appears that Nul is roaming the streets and attempting to stop our approach. Send Daredevil to distract him so we can progress through the city. Deploy 4 Screen Text Kuurth is throwing waves of goons at us, and we honestly can't eliminate them slowly if we are to finish off the Worthy before they have a chance to regroup. Send a Blaster in to clear the roads for us. Deploy 5 Screen Text The Serpent is retreating, and he's barely even engaged us yet. Send a hero to find out why. Mini-Boss - Mokk Reveal Start Repeat Lose Complete Mini-Boss - Skadi Reveal Start Repeat Lose Complete Boss - Kuurth Reveal Start Repeat Lose Complete Epic Boss - Worthy Agent Reveal Start In-fight Repeat Lose Complete Mission Complete